Drunk Donna
by professionaldarveytrashcan
Summary: A drunk Donna shows up at Harveys apartment
1. Chapter 1

The continues knocking on his front door had woken him up. He let out a growl, who the hell was stupid enough to knock at his door? at 3am. Who in their right mind knocked anywhere at 3am?

His question was answered when he heard a quiet voice singing something that sounded a lot like one of those horrible Disney movies he had to watch with his niece and nephew every time he visited them. But this time it didn't sound as horrible as all the other times before, he actually quite liked it.

When finally sitting up he felt a sting in his back, god he had almost forgotten how old he was becoming with Mike not telling him all day everyday. Letting out a small sigh he slipped into his slippers and walked to the front door, he couldn't help but smile thinking about what he was about to witness.

Opening the door his eyes immediately locked with hers. She had a gigantic smile on her face and her hair was up in a messy ponytail, little strands of red framing her face.

"Well hello there Donna, what gives me the pleasure of your visit?" he had already opened the door wider so she could step in "at 3am" he added.

The redhead stopped singing her own interpretation of the little mermaid and smiled at him

"Well Harvey-" she let herself in and walked straight to his kitchen sitting down on one of the chairs at the bar "- I thought you would be happy if-" She took a small break and held her finger in front of his face as a signal him to keep still while she collected her thoughts "- I thought you would be happy to see me" with a shrug she added "even at 3am"

He had followed her into his kitchen and was now standing next to her chair not sure if he should be worried or amused at the so obvious very drunk Donna that was currently staring into the air next to his shoulder.

"Donna are you drunk?" he was positive that he already knew the answer to his question but asking wouldn't hurt.

"I'm moderately functioning" she slurred her words and raised her finger to scold the man that just dared to ask her if she came to his apartment… drunk… at 3am, okay maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all.

She let her thoughts wander around for a little bit before getting very distracted by her manicure, to be fair it was a colour that was very hard to name.

Harvey shook his head and silently said "I'll take that as a yes" stepping behind the counter he got a glass of water and put it in front of her.

Her confused eyes wandered from the glass to him before realising he expected her to drink it "I'd prefer some of your expensive Whiskey" she said while pushing the glass away from herself.

"Donna you need to drink water or coffee if you don't want to have a horrible hangover tomorrow"

The worried tone in his voice almost made her heart overflow with emotions "fine," she mumbled before taking a sip out of the glass.

Harvey had turned around to open the fridge and was now putting something in the microwave, Donna's eyes didn't leave him once. She simply didn't have the willpower to not let her eyes basically undress him.

He turned around to see Donna biting her lip staring at him with something in her eyes that he hadn't seen in over a decade.

"Donna" he tried his best to keep his voice as normal as possible but he failed and in this moment he was truly happy that she was drunk and not able to catch the slight change in his voice.

"Donna I'm heating you up some chinese food and then I'm getting you to bed" he tried once again.

Her eyes drifted from his chest to his eyes and she could swear for a moment something was of, she smiled at him and put on her best princess voice "Oh Harvey my knight and shining armour here to rescue me from the horrible monster called a-" She looked at him with faked confusion "- what did you call it? Hangover"

For the first time in forever it was him that rolled his eyes at her words, turning around to get the now warmed food he quietly said "I'd do anything for you"

He sat the bowl down in front of her and put a fork in it.

Her eyes lid up and she held up the fork in some sort of Lion King style "Look Harvey it's a dingelhopper" the smile on her face faded when she saw his confused gaze, "Harvey you don't know what a dinglehopper is, do you?"

He slowly shook his head, to be honest he wasn't sure if he even wanted to know what a dinglehopper was or why she just called his silver fork a dinglehopper.

"God you're Clueless" she waited for a moment before giggling the picture of him quoting clueless would most likely never leave her brain, not even if she was this drunk.

Harvey once again rolled his eyes and pointed to the food in front of her, "eat up"

With a sigh Donna gave up and started eating the leftover chinese food, it took about four minutes before she noticed that Harveys eyes were still on her, he hadn't looked away once.

"Like something you see?" she tried to flip her hair back but almost fell of the chair in the process which resulted in Harvey sprinting over to catch her and with Donna almost throwing up her food.

He had his hands on her waist trying to make sure she was sitting savely, "first of all the that's not how the saying goes and second of all I have to admit drunk Donna is a great view"

She shivered under his touch, her eyes were locked with his, not breaking contact once.

"first of all I am not THAT drunk second of all I do like something I see and it is not the food" Donnas hands had somehow found their way to his chest, their height difference was even bigger now that she was sitting on the stool.

He gulped at her words and his voice was a tad to raspy his liking "Donna you're drunk" it was more of a warning then a statement, he knew where this was going and he didn't want anything to happen while she was still intoxicated.

She let out an annoyed sigh "I still know what I want Harvey" after a small break she added "I want this, always have and always will."

"Donna-" his voice was quiet but it was obvious that it was meant as a warning.

A warning that the redhead chose to ignore.

Donnas face was gradually getting closer to his and for reasons that he didn't understand he couldn't get himself to move, he knew it would have been the right thing to do. She was drunk, very drunk.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt her lips on his.

Donnas hands were around his neck in seconds, pulling herself closer to him. In her current state she didn't realise that he was still frozen. She started moving her lips against him and he finally woke up from his daze.

Hands on her shoulders he slowly pushed her away and his heart sank when he saw the hurt look in her eyes.

"Did I do something wrong? was it not good?" Donna's arms had let go of Harvey and were now dangling by her side.

Harvey shook his head slowly "It was- You didn't-" he was at a loss of words, not knowing how to properly comfort his friend and assistant, she was nothing more… was she? "Donna you're drunk, you don't know what you're doing"

She rolled her eyes then "Harvey I know what I am doing. I know I want this"

"How would you?" Harveys voice was almost a whisper, to afraid of what might come next. His eyes were locked with hers a pleading look in them, he wanted an answer but he was afraid.

Her face softened then, sobering up a tad "Because I have wanted it since day one… since the other time"

* * *

Hey there! so this is my first fanfiction that I actually post so I would really appreciate if you had any tips for me, also please don't be to mad at me I know my writing isn't exactly good. I will post a second chapter to this if people enjoy it, if I do however write a second chapter one of you has to tell me what a hangoveer feels like 'cause I never had one. Thank you for reading and I hope you have a good day... or night... or whatever. Oh and obviously I own none of these characters


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Opening one eye she flinched at the bright light shining directly onto her face. Not having the willpower to open her other eye she decided to close them both again and just lay in bed until the sun was down again. And if she hadn't heard a chuckle next to her she would have probably done so, she shot up and was sitting in the bed in a matter of seconds. She hadn't remembered bringing someone home. She froze then, needing a moment to realise what was happening in front of her.

"Hey there sleepy head." Harvey was standing in front of her, a coffee in one hand and a glass with water and Aspirin in the other

The redhead groaned bringing one hand to her forehead to rub her temples "Harvey what the hell am I doing here?" Before he answered he basically forced the glass of water into her hand and motioned for her to drink it.

"Well Donna," he bagan, sounding like he was about to tell a goodnight story. "You showed up here at 3am and if I remember correctly you were very drunk." The typical Specter smirk faded quickly when he took a moment to appreciate the picture in front of him, Donna Paulsen in his bed. Her eyes were still not completely open and she had her nose crunched up but god she looked beautiful. Her red waves were messily falling over her shoulders, some strands were even sticking in different directions than the others and on top of all of that she was wearing his shirt. The shirt with his initials, his shirt that would smell like Donna the next time he wore it.

Curious as to what happened the previous night, Donna let her eyes wander around the room, glancing down at herself she realised that she wasn't wearing any of her own clothes.

"Harvey," she started not sure if she even wanted to continue the sentence. "Why am I wearing your shirt?" After a small break she continued her voice sounding small and a little afraid "We didn't… did we?"

"Don't worry you're wearing my shirt because you undressed yourself in the kitchen and refused to put your clothes back on," he smiled at her face, her mouth wide open and her eyes almost doubled in size "close your mouth before a fly flies in" he added with a grin

Donna pulled herself together quite fast after his comment. "Well that's good then, anything else would have been-"

Harvey interrupted her and finished the sentence for her "A mistake, I know" his voice had lost the playful and happy tone that had been there just a few seconds ago.

Donna straightened her posture, put the now empty glass of water on his bedside table and stood up, "I should go"

Three small words, three small words that had so much power that Harvey could feel his heart aching. Pulling himself together he gave the redhead in front of him the cup of coffee "Drink this first, you'll feel better afterwards and besides that I washed your clothes they are still a little wet"

She gave him a thankful smile and walked to the kitchen without saying another word.

He let out a sigh when he knew she couldn't hear him anymore and trotted to the kitchen where he saw that she had sat down on one of the stools at his counter, it seemed like she hadn't tried to find any more clothes. She was still only wearing his shirt. It took everything he had in him not to stare at her legs because he knew once he would look he would not be able to look away, especially with her telling him that she… that she wanted him the night before.

Harvey took a deep breath and stepped behind the counter. "Anything I can get you? More coffee, some food?"

She shook her head and smiled at him "Thanks Harvey, I'm good."

An uncomfortable silence fell over them then, Donna sipping at her coffee every now and then and Harvey still standing behind the counter looking at everything but her.

She cleared her throat and looked up at him "Harvey can I ask you something?" Her voice sounded quieter than usual which surprised Harvey.

Trying to lighten up the mood he replied, "Well you did just technically ask me something."

Her voice sounded a bit stronger and more confident than it did before "Harvey I'm serious."

He nodded then, motioning her to continue and ask what she wanted to ask so badly.

She took a deep breath and swallowed the anxiety that had build up inside her. "Did something happen?" Before she continued to talk she closed her eyes for a second, her head was still killing her and this conversation wasn't helping "I know we didn't- we didn't sleep together but did anything else happen?"

He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and made the decision to lie to her, she would just feel bad if he told her what happened... what she said to him.

" _Because I wanted it since day one… since the other time"_ the words echoed in his head.

"Harvey?" her voice was quiet but stubborn

"Sorry, We didn't do anything Donna." He turned away from her and made himself another coffee "Nothing happened," he added with a shrug.

"You know that I can see when you are lying, what really happened?" She said, forcing a smile onto her face, she was afraid of what was gonna come now. She knew that deep down she still had feelings about Harvey that were not based on their friendship and she wouldn't be surprised if she did actually try anything, but he denied it. It was nothing new that he denied his feelings but this- this meant that he didn't want anything to happen between them, otherwise he would have said something...right?

His jaw clenched while his expression hardened, of course he wanted to tell her but what if she didn't mean what she did? What if she would regret it? He didn't want things to change. He needed her and he couldn't risk losing her but she would know if he lied, she always knew. "Donna," his voice barely a whisper "You tried to kiss me- well you didn't try, you succeed but don't worry I stopped it"

Donna's expression softened "Why?"

"Why what?" his forehead was wrinkled, a quizzical expression in his face, she looked too calm, she couldn't possibly be asking why he had stopped her, could she?

"Why did you stop me, Harvey?" Her voice seemed oto calm and her face seemed too relaxed.

"Donna you were drunk! I could never let anything happen between us while you were drunk, that would be wrong!"

Her voice was softer than usually when she spoke. "Is that the only reason?"

Now he was officially confused, he knew this woman was a damn mystery but what in god's name was she trying to do? he nodded, his face washed with confusion not knowing what to say or do.

She stood up then, knowing exactly what she wanted and eager to get it. The redhead would later blame this on her hangover, but when she was halfway around the counter she tripped over… well over nothing.

Harvey was once again by her side in seconds but this time he actually caught her. Her arms swung around his neck and his hands were on her hips. Neither of them were able to move and neither minded the sudden contact.

She leaned up until her lips were just an inch away from his, she could feel his breath on her skin, making all of her hairs stand up.

He couldn't think, his mind was totally blank. His eyes closing on instinct, hands tightening the grip on her waist. Having a sudden craving for whipped cream and her.

She closed the distance between them, pulling him closer to her, suddenly feeling an ache in her lower abdomen.

Lips melting together, they moved against each other, a sweet kiss turning into one filled with hunger for each other that had been repressed for over a decade.

"Donna," he breathed out between kisses only getting a hum in response, "Donna-" he forgot what he wanted to say then her hands in his hair and her lips on his being too big of a distraction.

"Fuck it," he managed to get out in between kisses. He managed to direct them in the way of his bedroom, neither of them looking where they walked, too consumed by each other. They finally reached his bedroom. Stepping aside, he placed one hand on her cheek the other still on her hip. He parted from her to take a moment to appreciate what was happening before he leaned in again and closed the bedroom door with his foot.

 **THE END**

And then they had passionate sex for the next 3 hours… which I will not be writing ;)

A big thank you to everyone that read and reviewed this, it truly means a ton to me. To the person that told me to get drunk if you are reading this I have no idea who you are but I love you and I want to be your friend.

I'm also sorry that it took me so long to update this I have a lot of school stuff at the moment and I probably won't be able to write soon but if you want to hear my 300000 ideas my twitter is /darveytrashcan feel free to text me! oh also the whipped cream mention was just for me don't take that to serious.

I am so sorry I didn't have time to properly proofread I have two exams next week and a funeral, which means if I don't post it now I won't post it for another week or so big thank you to Emily who proofread this


End file.
